xXRevealedxX
by Astrial Assailant
Summary: This is a one-shot for an awesome person named NeeNee16 and her story xXSecretsxX. Courtney is dragged along with her friends to a carnival. Ironically, she has to go with the boy who broke her heart many times. Will they feel the magic of Cupid's arrow?


**Hello all! It's Riv back with my first one-shot ever! This is for ****NeeNee16's**** story ****xXxSecretsxXx**** which is awesome by the way. So, the idea was from that story, but the text and some things are from me! So, enjoy and all credit goes to ****NeeNee!**

**Please read, review and Enjoy! (Especially you Nee!)**

He said that it was nothing special. That it was just a normal night out into town, with our awesome friends. Of course I had said no, but hey, love can make you do ridiculous things. It all started a few days ago, the same time we had lunch in school…

**~Flashback~**

It was lunch time in school, and I sat with my crew at our lunch table. Today I wore something less… Barbie-like. Daddy finally allowed me to wear these tight skinny-leg jeans that Charity bought me a long time ago. Since I had developed curves in just two years, the jeans hugged my hips nicely. When I was eleven, I could barely fit any kind of jeans! Anyway, I wore a normal black graphic T-shirt from American Eagle that was a collar shirt, but had their logo on my left boob. I had done my own hair this morning, and it was nothing but curls and a straight side bang. My shoes were mono black high-top converse with my name written in colorful graffiti on the outer sides.

Everyone held their own conversations, but I didn't really talk much today. Yesterday wasn't a good time for me. Daddy got angry at me for going outside with Bridgette and LeShawna without his permission. He found us in the movie theaters watching "The Crazies." How he found us, I don't think I will ever know. Of course he didn't chastise me or touch me in front of them, hell he stayed and watched the movie along with us! But afterwards was chaos.

Once the movie ended, he drove Bridge and LeShawna to their houses, asking them how was school, and their parents, just bullshit. Then, when we was back at our own home he threw me into the stairs and let his anger spark. Mommy didn't even bother to stop him; she just avoided the whole situation. Meanwhile, Daddy stripped me of my denim skirt and purple tank-top. I was bare naked, shivering and pleading for him to forgive me. He had smacked me in my face and had his way with me. He was so rough, I still had the battle scars and hickies all over my once clear body.

I came back into reality, jumping into a random conversation with everyone to avoid any suspicions.

"So, we're all going to the carnival on Friday right?" Geoff asked burping afterwards.

The gang nodded, and so did I even though I had no idea what they were talking about. Geoff's eyes glistened with happiness as Bridgette clasped her hands together in a joyful manner. Well, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I just went along. Besides, it's just a day out into town and on a Friday too?

"Yeah, this'll be great! And since its Valentines Day, couples get in free! This means…" DJ looked at me from across the table. "Little Courtney gets to go with Duncan."

The table started making arrangements despite the horrid look on my face. Me and Duncan on a date? What else wants to go wrong? I looked into those beautiful teal eyes that were set on me, their owner having a grin placed on his lips. I knew Duncan wouldn't have a problem with this, although he knows how much I hate him!

I slammed my fist down onto the table and shouted, "I ain't going!"

The reaction was so funny, but uncalled for. Everybody froze, like really froze. Whatever they were recently saying, they abruptly stopped and their eyes were locked onto me.

"Excuse me?" LeShawna said glaring at me, three seats to my right.

I threw my hands up and scoffed. "I said I'm not going. Or should I explain why? I'm not going with that." I pointed across from me to a smirking Duncan.

"Oh god, Court. Can you stop denying your feelings and just admit you like Duncan?" Trent said, grinning like a bitch.

My cheeks burned with anger and my nostrils flared. One thing that I hated about Trent was how rude and right he was all the time. I'm not sure myself if I like Duncan, but somewhere in my heart I had feelings for him. But before I could rant, the bell rang and lunch was over. Everybody's conversations resumed and they still included me into going on Friday. I shook my head and hurried out into the crowed hallway.

Not too long afterwards, Duncan was by my side, watching me intently. His eyes seemed to pierce into my body, watching everything and anything that moved. I sighed and stopped by the Girls' Locker Room. I put my hand on my hip and looked down at the floor briefly before looking at Duncan.

"Is it illegal for you to just go with everybody? It's not like we're actually going on a date," Duncan said putting his hands behind his head and looking away. "'Sides, it could just be a friendly night out into town, with our buddies. Nothing special."

I nearly chocked on my saliva that I swallowed. Duncan didn't really want to go on a date? I-I mean it's not like I want to go on one! I regained my composure and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then it's a deal." I held my hand out expecting him to shake it.

He eyed it like it was a tentacle. Then he laughed and hugged me tightly. My breath hitched in my throat at the sudden touch. Duncan always felt really warm… and he smelled good today too. He always did. I could feel myself hugging him back and nuzzled my face into his too-familiar shirt. Duncan wore this black shirt, with green borders around the collar and sleeves. It had a skull right in the middle, and for some reason I just loved it. Well, he really just wore my favorite outfit on him. Duncan had black cargo shorts, with green high-top converse also.

"So, are you going to let me go, or pull me into one of the lockers?" Duncan chuckled.

I pushed him back with flustered cheeks, but somehow I managed to turn my head and push open the Locker Room door.

"Not in a million years Ogre."

**~End of Flashback~**

So here I am, sitting on my chair in front on my mirror styling my hair. Normally I would let Charity do it but… I shuddered at the memory and closed my eyes. Charity is in a better place, Charity is in a better place… I repeated those words silently for a few moments before opening my eyes.

Tonight I wore a red and white tube top, with black skinny jeans and black sandals that had little rhinestones as a cute decoration. My hair was straight and I had a normal front bang with a white bow like headband. I had on diamond studs that Daddy bought me, and a red and black cardigan belt. I didn't want to wear makeup because Daddy would get suspicious.

After one last check in the mirror, I got my small Playboy Bunny purse (LeShawna bought it for me) and I was ready to go. I looked at my clock beside my bed, and smiled softly. I was finally going out somewhere with my friends, well mainly friends that were boys because Daddy liked the girls. I shuddered just thinking of what he could do to them.

I opened my room door and nearly ran into my father. Shit, I swore in my head. Daddy helped me up from the hallway floor and dusted me off.

"Hey sweetheart, what's the rush?" Daddy asked with that fake caring voice.

"Nothing, I was just going to go to that carnival down on Indigo Street with the girls at school," I said.

Daddy nodded slowly and looked me over, not in a Fatherly way like when they want to be sure everything is covered up. His way is always creepy. Those uncaring, hungry eyes would gaze upon me stopping at either my butt, private area or my newly developing boobs. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around me and acted like I was cold. He always made me feel so violated.

"Burr, i-it's kinda chilly in here." I laughed nervously.

Daddy snapped out of his trance and set his lips in a thin line.

"Okay then honey, just be careful out there. It's already seven thirty and you know that the monsters are out there." He moved closer to me and kissed my forehead, purposely letting his finger rub my boob.

I pulled away and said my goodbye before darting out of the house.

**...0.0.0**

As soon as I shut my house door, Duncan and Maverick exited right after. I descended away from my house, looking at the duo argue. Maverick was a big, sloppy man. He could easily break Duncan's bones in half if Duncan pushed the right buttons. So, out of curiosity, (not love or anything like that) I walked over to them and cleared my throat. Maverick glared at me, but his expression softened once he knew who I was.

"Why hello little Courtney!" Maverick said lightly.

"H-hi Mr. Maverick," I said lowly looking at Duncan secretly. I nudged my head for us to get going and thankfully he understood.

"I'm out for the night Maverick so I'll see you later, or whatever." Duncan said pulling me away.

When we got far enough, his gripped loosened and his hand met mine. Of course I pulled away and scolded him that this wasn't a date. But, when our hands met I felt a static charge soar through me. That always happened when he touched me or looked my way. I'm still confused to why that happens, but I never questioned the feeling.

"So, um… you look pretty tonight," Duncan said with his hands behind his head.

I blushed and looked down at my fingers. "T-thanks, you look pretty… cute yourself. And don't take that as a sign that I like you… because I don't!" I said quickly.

He smirked and looked at his phone. Meanwhile I looked at him. He really was cute tonight, with a haircut and a new dye to his Mohawk. He wore a green shirt with hard to read graffiti words, but I'm pretty sure it said, "Number #1 Devil." Then he wore black jeans with chains around the pocket areas. And, lastly black and neon green Nikes. Once he put his phone back I turned my head trying to hide the blush that crept in my cheeks.

"Everybody wants us to go to that McDonalds down the street," He said tiredly.

"Oh, okay then lets not keep them waiting," I pulled him by his hand loving the rush of shock flow through me. It always started at my fingertips, and then zoomed up my arm and into my bloodstream. It was like taking a drug from what Duncan told me.

As we ran across the street I couldn't help but ponder… what if I actually did like Duncan? He wasn't ugly and all, but he just switched up on me too much. One day he could be so loving, and then the next a total shit head. But whenever he hugged me I just wanted to stay that way forever. A few times I did catch myself murmuring some words to him never knowing what they said. Like, once he gave me a hug and tried to retreat, but I wouldn't let him. I gripped his shirt and held him tightly.

Then back when I was eleven, I shared my first kiss with him. The timing was wrong of course because of the rain and Charity's incident… but I still loved it. I always did dream of making out with him and fucking him until we bled, but it just never seemed to be true. First off, Duncan went out with Heather and fucked her in the exact place we had our kiss. That's really messed up. Then he hurt me billions of times and each time I cried. To this day, I have no idea how I felt about that boy.

**...0**

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to be here at Mickey D's already," Duncan said pushing the door open for me.

"Yeah, I guess you were too engrossed in looking at my ass the whole time! I'm a girl Duncan, I can feel you looking at me," I giggled.

"Oh really? Don't think I didn't see you-" I covered his mouth knowing what he was going to say, and I didn't want any of the guys to hear.

I was surprised that everyone was here. Nobody really missed out on group events, but I thought the couples had more things to do together. Once Gwen spotted Duncan, she hugged him like she hadn't seen him in a while. Trent glared at her and turned his back to look at the greasy food menu. I, on the other hand growled at the two. How could Gwen do that to Trent, when she supposedly liked him? My teeth gritted together in frustration as the two flirted and complimented one another.

"Bitch…" I muttered and turned around to order along with everyone else.

I wasn't even hungry now because of the two behind me. Their actions and cooing made me sick to my stomach, but I guessed that I should give Bridge my order so we could leave. But Bridgette was far from happy at the moment. The lady behind the register seemed to be sneering at the blonde before her. I walked up to the two and stayed quiet.

"Like, you need to order 'cause I ain't got all day," the black cashier said looking at her nails and smacking her gum. She looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, and I knew how this was going to turn out.

"I-I'm trying to but-" Bridge began.

"I got places to go, stories to type and a one-shot to read!" the cashier hissed.

I looked at her name tag and it read "Janine". Bridge rubbed her temples and tried to order again.

"I want four normal double cheese burgers, seven orders of large fries, seven drinks but medium size, one parfait and just one normal burger but with no onions!" Bridge panted, trying to catch her breath.

Janine pinched the bridge of her nose and glared at Bridge with angry and tired eyes. "Look, this ain't not goddamn Burger King, so you can't have it your way! Now take the normal burger with all the onion yo asses can eat. I wanna keep my job, wanna know why?"

We were silent looking at the scene with horrid eyes. Next to me, DJ let out a soft whimper that sounded like "Why?"

In my whole entire life, I had never seen a cashier so angry and fuming before. Her fists smashed on the counter and she leaned over.

"'CASUE I'M LOVIN' IT BITCH!" She calmed down and patted her hat down and said more human-like. "Now, that'll be $27.66 with the tax of five dollars… so that's gonna be $32.66 altogether."

Bridgette turned to look at us with scared eyes, and trembling lips. Eagerly we handed her our money and backed away from the counter. Bridge gave the money and cried in Geoff's waiting arms. Once Janine put the money in the register, I went up to the counter and pocketed the change. She turned behind her and shouted, "Yo fat ass, gimme seven double cheese burgers, one normal one, a parfait and large fries!"

I don't know why, but there was a long silence among the place. The customers who had been recently eating stared at us all, waiting for the crazy cashier to snap out again. Janine scoffed and walked away to where the food was made. I shook my head and turned around to look for Duncan. My eyes widened when I saw another couple standing in their place to order. Here to there I scanned for the two punks, but all I saw was different faces. Quickly I nudged Trent and asked him where were they. To my surprise he had no clue!

Something wasn't right, and I needed to find out what was up. I glanced back behind me to the cashier, and honestly could she get any meaner? There was another worker eating up all of the food, and Janine kept yelling and threatening him. To my advantage, I snuck away to find out where the hell those two ran off.

I eluded the fast-food restaurant swiftly but quietly. As soon as I stepped foot in the winter air, I couldn't help but realize… where should I even begin my search? The city is huge! They could be in an alleyway, at Duncan or Gwen's house, at a café… There are just too many possibilities to just pick one.

In frustration I bit my quivering lip and sat down at the curb of the street. I always despised the weak girls who cried over boys in movies. Like, there will always be one who just keeps following a jerk, despite the amount of times the broke that poor girl's heart. It's ridiculous I know, but now I can understand why it happens. Love is such a silly emotion. Sometimes it attacks you out of the blue and other times it builds its way up. To me, I never thought I would love anyone (besides Charity and Ginger, of course) at my young age. But hey, there's a word called love at first sight.

I hate myself for lingering around Duncan. I hate myself for ever believing that he actually wanted to make a relationship, a good one at that. But most importantly, I hated him for being so fucking loveable. The radiation that lured me in is so addictive. It's so fucking unbelievable.

Then, when he hurts me somehow he manages to fix it without really doing much. Just the way his beautiful teal eyes shine… it's enough to drive any love sick girl insane! I huffed in rage and glanced up before me.

I. Can't. Believe. Those. Two. Mother. Fuckers!

Right before my very own eyes, I saw two shadowed figures near an apartment building kissing or hugging across the street. Intently I squinted my eyes and managed to make out a bright green Nike sign. I didn't hesitate to stand up and march my way over to them. How dare they do that to m- I mean Trent? It seemed like the air was hard to breathe now. My heart thumping through my chest, eyes tingling with unshed tears and hands ready to punch someone if needed. Once I stepped foot on the dirty sidewalk, the two victims released their lip action and turned to face me.

Charity always told me that my pissed off face was scary. She said that it looked something between a death glare, and just pure evil. That explained why Duncan and Gwen flinched simultaneously. I snickered at how Gwen's face turned to pure horror.

"C-Court… what-"

"It's Courtney to you. Only my friends can call me Court," I hissed to Gwen.

"Look, Courtney you're overacting as usual…" Duncan said calmly.

I snickered. I'm overacting to the fact that Gwen is sucking face with her boyfriend's sort-of brother?

"I'm overacting? Really Duncan? Okay then how about I tell Trent about for fucking with his girlfriend!" I shouted.

Duncan's eyes narrowed as he stepped up to me quickly. His nostrils flared and I saw his fists clenching and unclenching dramatically. I felt my nerves telling me to walk away, but no. No more running away. This time, for the first time ever actually… I was going to speak my mind.

And didn't I have a lot to say.

**...0**

"Duncan, I'm not afraid of you at all. Just because you're a boy don't mean I got to run away. You disrespected your fucking brother, do you see that? What if he made out with your girlfriend on Valentines Day? Would you feel anger, sadness anything?" I asked.

He stared at me intently, still breathing heavily though. Gwen was behind him crying and tugging on his arm. Surprisingly he snatched his arm away and faced her. "Go back inside."

Gwen muttered some words before shaking her head.

"No, Duncan I don't want her to break us up…" she broke into another fit of tears.

"Gwen just **GO**!" Duncan yelled. Gwen cringed then ran back across the street.

I cringed too at the loud booming in his voice. Maybe what I said hit the right nerve, but I wasn't through with him yet. Duncan sighed and looked at me over his shoulder. His face was less harsh but still red with anger.

"Listen Prin-"

"I said that it's Courtney to you." I corrected him.

Duncan turned around fully and his teal eyes looked off to the side. The tension was too thick in the air, almost cloaking us until we suffocated.

"Okay, Courtney… look, I don't know what I was doing just now. Gwen wanted to take a walk but she was too scared to go off alone. So, I went with her… and we talked… then we just kissed," Duncan explained.

My eyes began to swell up again, but I refused to let his words get to me. Now, I don't pity him or Gwen. If they truly liked who they claimed they did, this whole ordeal wouldn't have occurred. I felt a lot of pain though. I knew that I liked Duncan, so why can't I just move on from him? I mean, I don't love him at all…

"Just kissed? That explains a whole lot!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "So, do you like Gwen?"

"Hey, if you get to ask questions, then so do I. Let me ask you, why do you even care?" Duncan asked curiously.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "This isn't a game Ogre. I don't even want to talk to you right now, but I'm trying to help Trent out. Maybe he could find a better girlfriend that that whore!" I yelled.

Duncan took a few more steps closer. He was just inches away from me and this time his eyes were red.

He was crying.

My heart twisted in pain, the worst pain imaginable. I didn't like to see Duncan cry, it was almost unbearable. Each time a tear fell from his eye, I could somehow sense the hurt and sadness that was knitted inside. Both of his hands took mine and he sniffled.

"Princess, I know what I did wa-was wrong… but things happen. I don't like Gwen like that… I only like you," Duncan said causing tears of my own to flow down my red cheeks.

"Du-Duncan…" I choked out in-between sobs.

Our teary eyes met, and the tension in the air finally lessened. My heart thumped harder and I could feel a hidden force pulling us closer and closer…

"YO!" A voice from behind yelled.

Duncan and I jumped apart and saw Geoff across the street waving like a wild man. Everyone exited Mc Donald's and was headed down the street. It was obvious that they were headed to the carnival, so Duncan and I took a minute to look some-what presentable.

"S-so, ready to go?" I asked as if nothing had happened just then.

Duncan smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah, let's go eat some cotton candy!"

**...0**

Hours had passed since we entered the brightly lit carnival. Everyone was having fun except for me. I was sitting on a bench near the Ferris wheel alone, eating a lot of sugary goodies. When we first came, the man at the booth said Duncan and I made a great couple even though we weren't. I held back a giggle because…

I rubbed my temples in frustration. What was I saying? I did want to be Duncan's girlfriend, no matter how much he had hurt me. I don't care that he kissed Gwen tonight, people make mistakes. Plus he hasn't even spoke to Gwen since the whole incident. Duncan said he liked me, and I was sure he meant it.

I took a hungry bite out of my funnel cake and sighed.

"Hey Court… why the long face?" Bridgette said in front of me.

I looked up to see my best friend. Her hazel eyes were knitted in worry and curiosity.

"Nothing why do you ask?" I lied.

"Well, since you seem okay I guess, everybody's going on the Ferris Wheel now. Since there's no line I think you should get on," Bridge said pulling me to my feet.

"Fine, I guess… but who am I going with?" I asked.

Before I could even blink, Bridge pulled me to the boarding spot of the big machine. As much as I pouted she pushed me inside, with a grinning Duncan following suit.

My eyes widened as I finally realized that this was a set up. Nobody but Duncan and I were on! But it was too late to get off; the man already had us on our circle path. The big blue ball rocked back and forth harmlessly, making my stomach churn.

"You look sick Princess." Duncan pulled me to his chest and rested his chin on my head.

What's the point of arguing if I was in a state of bliss?

"I ate too much sugar," I said tiredly closing my eyes.

I didn't know how much time passed until I heard the loud booming of something. Whatever it was, it's near and large. My eyes popped open and I sat up from my comfortable pillow.

"What's that?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Just look Princess," Duncan whispered in my ear.

When my vision was no longer messed up, I blinked and gasped. There were fireworks! Blue, pink, green just so many colors! The shapes were brilliant from hearts to planets. I looked down and noticed that we were all the way up.

"It's beautiful Duncan!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly.

He laughed and hugged me also. "Just like you."

I grinned and looked him in the eyes. Again we were locked in that strange trance that was never meant to be interrupted. Finally, for the first time in a while we kissed. It was magical, soft, passionate… all of those words that described the perfect kiss. This was the right time, and definitely the right day.

"Happy Valentines Day, Courtney…" Duncan said in between our break.

"It's Princess to you," I giggled kissing him again.

There was only one thing left to do…

**One year later…**

In the brink of Dawn, I moved carefully over the lumps in the ground. Stepping on any of these would give me the creeps, and it was just plain rude. My eyes scanned the concrete signs until I saw my favorite one of them all. I pulled my jacket on more, trying to block the cold January wind from my body.

I sat down in front of the sign and dug inside of my bag.

"Hey, Charity. Boy haven't things gotten crazy over the past year. I'm really sorry for not visiting you in a while, but I had been so busy… and you know how Daddy gets." I said.

I opened up my diary and showed my Sister's Grave the picture I had taken almost a year ago. It was a picture of me and Duncan in a picture booth making a silly pose. I had stretched my mouth to the max, while he made crossed eyes and a scrunched up face.

"I love that picture so much; I made it something that I had kissed every night." I sighed dreamily. "Duncan is a real sweetheart y'know? Even though he was a shit head before he had really changed. Oh Charity, I wish you was here to see us together… But wait there's more!"

Again I opened my bag and pulled out a small blue box. I opened the lid to reveal a shiny silver band with words encrusted on it.

DXC forever.

"This is the promise ring that Duncan gave me…" I began.

**So how was it? Good? And I'm asking you Nee. I worked hard, and I wanna know what you think about it. Any flaws… or mistakes? Heh, I just hope you like it, and I give you full credit! Oh, and the Mickey D's part? Yeah… it was just a joke! Please laugh, it wasn't an insult at all, okay Nee?**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**~Riv**


End file.
